


Three Snipers walk into a bar

by thecat_13145



Series: Bones/Numb3rs Crossover [1]
Category: Bones (TV), NCIS, Numb3rs
Genre: Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sit together, their backs against the wall, in silence to start with, sipping at their drinks and sizing each other up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Snipers walk into a bar

When Seeley Booth first met Jethro Gibbs, Booth was a fresh faced recruit with a good eye, and a temper to match. Gibbs was officially out of the field, working with NCIS, but Booth’s instructor had recognised Booth’s potential and pulled some strings.

Booth blames that for his brother going into the Navy. He’s fairly certain that for about three months his (infrequent) letters home were all about NCIS-agent-former-marine Gibbs. Gibbs is at least partly responsible for the man he is today, and he knows he owes him at least one.

Looking back, Ian Edgerton can see the danger he was in when he was assigned to be mentored under Seeley Booth. A life time of blows and insults had left him empty. He didn’t care what happened to him, and while it made him a useful sniper, he was also a high risk.

For six months Booth mentored Ian, his last act before he left. He taught Ian about good and bad kills, how to handle the shit you saw and actually gave a dam about him.

He knows Booth will never understand how the job chose Ian, but he helps him fill out his application for the bureau and writes him a recommendation that, while accurate, has the bureau salivating.

He owes Booth for that, and if that means meeting Booth’s old mentor here, then he can go with it.

They sit together, their backs against the wall, in silence to start with, sipping at their drinks and sizing each other up.

Ian notes the way the older, grey haired man’s hand grips the glass like it’s a predator’s throat, and the tension that comes off him in waves. 

Booth notices the way Gibbs sends sly glances at Edgerton, as though trying to figure out if half of what they say about this man is true. He also catches the sly glances both men send towards the woman he came in with, who is sitting at the bar regarding the trio like they’re enacting some native ritual. He did try and persuade her not to come.

Gibbs notes the tension in Booth and the way he looks towards the woman at the bar, as though he thinks she’s vulnerable. He notes the way Booth’s young Protégé is too relaxed, one of these guys who are naturals at their sniping. It’s good, cause that’s what he needs.

Ian is the first one to break the silence.

“What do you need?”


End file.
